Three
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Inspired by Britney Spears's "3". Sugar Motta gets everything she wants. And what she wants now is both Rory and Artie. She comes up with a brilliant plan of how to get both of them...at the same time. Of course, she may or may not have ulterior motives...Rated M for a reason, guys! Threesome; boy/boy, girl/boy semi-hardcore sex.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or "3".**

**Note: I honestly have no idea. I was randomly fascinated with the idea of a Sugar/Rory/Artie threesome, and this song theme came to mind for obvious reasons. Um…enjoy, I guess? Haha.**

**Warning: M for explicit sex (read: threesome). **

Sugar Motta was obviously a very conniving girl. She was her daddy's little girl, and she always got what she wanted. Always.

But very rarely, she didn't know what she wanted.

Also rarely, her daddy couldn't get her what she wanted.

She had to go out there and get it herself.

Sugar had been torn between two boys, both of whom were vying for her love and attention.

Not that she minded. She loved being in the center of attention, after all.

And when two very cute, very sweet, boys wanted her? She was on top of the world.

So Sugar came up with a plan. A very sneaky plan:

She would have both of them.  
_  
_The boys in question were none other than Rory Flanagan, the new foreign exchange student from Northern Ireland, and Artie Abrams, the slightly nerdy boy in the wheelchair. They were both undeniably adorable, and in their own special ways.

Sugar wanted Rory because he was so, so cute. Those blue eyes, they got her every time. And his accent simply made her melt into the floor. He was sweet and charming, and knew all the right things to say to a woman. Heck, he'd gotten her a puppy for Valentine's Day! Was he trying too hard? Maybe. But Sugar couldn't resist him.

She also wanted Artie. True, he was cute, despite the glasses and dorky sweater-vests. But he was intelligent, and had a nice, warm voice. He knew all the boy-band moves and had undeniable charisma. His eyes weren't as pretty as Rory's, but they were pretty enough.

They were both good singers, and in different ways.

They were both single and so ready to win her over.

Really, one could see Sugar's dilemma.  
_  
_Sugar had a sure-fire plan. There was no way that this one could fail.

It was simple, it truly was. All she had to do was ask them, and she knew they couldn't say no. What guy would—or could—say no to Sugar Motta?

She would ask each one of them to have sex with her. Not because she was a virgin—she wasn't—or because she was a slut—again, she wasn't.

But any girl knows that the best way to choose between two men is to sleep with both of them and see which one is the better fuck.

Sugar's plan went a step beyond merely asking Rory and Artie to sleep with her. She knew they'd say yes—Rory was a virgin, she knew, and would jump at the chance to sleep with any girl, and Artie wasn't a virgin but would gladly have sex with her.

She'd tell them both to come over on the same night—unbeknownst to both—and sleep with them both. At the same time.

She had her suspicions about the two boys. There was something about Rory's friendship with Sam that suggested that they were way more than just friends, and she occasionally caught Artie's eye wandering over to some of the other Glee boys.

So Sugar could get the best of everything with this little plan of hers.

She could sleep with Artie and Rory and see which one was truly better.

She could get a boyfriend out of this as well as a fuck-buddy.

And she could witness live boy-on-boy sex…for free.  
_  
_"Your house? Tonight? Are you serious?"

"Yep. Daddy's on a business trip so it'll just be you and me, baby."

"I'll be there," Rory said confidently. He couldn't believe his luck; Sugar Motta wanted to sleep with him, him! And what guy says no to sex, especially a virgin? He knew that this would be the best night ever, and no had no regrets at all about coming to America. He made a deal with Puck to borrow some condoms and went home to shower and get ready; this was going to be one hell of a fun time.

Meanwhile, Sugar was busy talking to Artie. "So, what do you say to coming over to my house tonight for a little…fun?" She winked flirtatiously.

Artie gulped. "Fun as in…sex?"

"Of course, baby," she purred.

Artie sat up straight in his chair. "Damn." He pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"What do you say?"

"I say hell to the yes!"

"Good," she smiled. "Come by my house at eight, okay?"

"You got it, woman!" Artie grinned madly. He couldn't believe his dumb luck. Sleeping with Brittany had been amazing, and he had no doubts that Sugar would be just as much fun, if not more. Not to mention the fact that Sugar was smoking hot and was willing to sleep with the dorky boy in the wheelchair. Score!Sugar grinned to herself as soon as Artie had gone. She had gotten her way, as usual. Both of her objects of affection were going to her house that night to have sex with her—and with each other, although that part, they didn't know yet. She went straight home after school and got ready, taking a long, hot bath and doing her hair and makeup. She stood in front of her closet; what to wear? She scanned the racks of clothes in her giant walk-in closet, casting several rejected outfits onto her king-sized bed. She ultimately decided on a tank top, short black skirt, and lacy bra with matching underwear.

She checked the clock; two hours to go.

No one could deny the prowess of a girl who knew what she wanted.

No one could say no to Sugar Motta.

All she had to do was ask, and she'd receive.

And she wanted to have sex.

She couldn't believe she'd never thought of this before.

A threesome. Ménage-à-trois. Threeway.

She moaned at the thought of both Artie and Rory in her, thrusting away, filling her completely and totally.

She'd heard from Brittany about how good Artie was in bed, and had no doubts that Rory would be nice and hung, judging by his tight, ass-hugging pants that he loved to wear.

Really, how had she not thought to do this earlier? It was too perfect.

She moaned again, thinking this time about Rory mounting Artie, the two boys moaning and panting with pleasure as they fucked each other, hard and hot and heavy on her bed. It was a scene that was almost too hot for her to imagine, the possibility of the sweet and charming blue-eyed Irish boy with his cock up the nerdy kid's ass, both boys completely turned on by this, having sex with each other on their own free will. Oh, God, it was hot.

The doorbell rang, and she ran downstairs to answer it, giving her hair one last touch-up in the mirror before opening it to reveal Rory, who was standing there with an ear-to-ear grin and a box of chocolate-dipped strawberries. "Wow, thanks, baby!"

"Anything for a sweetheart," he said softly.

"Come inside," she purred, taking him by the hand and leading him in. "My bedroom is right upstairs. Why don't you go get ready, and I'll put these in the kitchen?" She took the strawberries and slapped Rory on the ass, sending him on up. The doorbell rang again, on cue, and she made sure Rory was safely upstairs before opening it. She wanted the big reveal to be special, and didn't want to chance either of them running before she got to have a little fun.

"Hey, sexy lady," Artie's voice was low and seductive. He handed Sugar a bouquet of flowers. "I'm so ready to get my freak on."

"I am, too," she winked. "I'll just put these in a vase and then we can go upstairs."

He peered curiously at the staircase. "Can you get my chair up by yourself?"

"We can take the elevator," she said, blasé.

"You have an elevator in your house?"

"It's a mansion, of course I do." Artie was impressed.

Sugar put the flowers in a vase and set it in the middle of the table before showing Artie the way to the elevator. "We could just do it here," he whispered hotly.

"No, I want to take you in my bed," she cooed. Artie couldn't argue with that; after seeing the sheer size of Sugar's house, he could only imagine how nice her bedroom was. He still couldn't believe that the hottest, funniest girl in glee club actually wanted to sleep with him. He puffed up with pride; Sugar had chosen him over Rory, a big accomplishment. She could've picked the decent-looking boy with the cute accent and legs that worked. But nope, she picked the boy in the chair.

At least, that's what he thought until Sugar opened the door to her room.

"No way," Artie shook his head firmly.

"Artie?" Rory gasped.

"You jerk! You stole my woman!"

"_Your_ woman? You stole _my_ woman!"

"I can't believe you'd do this," Artie was rolling towards Rory, looking pissed as hell.

"I did nothing," Rory was wide-eyed. "You're the one who stole Sugar from me."

"Boys, boys," Sugar rushed between them, lest someone get hurt. "It wasn't either of your faults. I invited both of you over here at the same time."

"Why?" Artie was still glaring at Rory, daggers in his eyes.

"I wanted to sleep with both of you to see which one I like best so I can make that man my boyfriend, silly!" Sugar rolled her eyes. For someone so smart, Artie could sure be lacking in the social skills department…and obviously in the women department, too.

"Come again?" Rory looked sweetly confused.

"I'm going to have sex with both of you, tonight, and whichever one I like better will be my boyfriend. What's so hard to understand about that?"

"Like…you have sex with him and then me while the other watches?"

"No, Rory. Like as in a threesome."

"Threesome?" Both boys exclaimed in unison.

"Of course," she said simply. "I've always wanted to have one, and both of you are hot."

Rory blushed. "Yes, but I don't want to share you."

"Yeah," Artie agreed. "Especially with _him_."

"Oh? Why do you hate each other so much?" She asked innocently.

"Because we're competing for the same woman," Artie said through clenched teeth.

"And we don't want to share you," Rory folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh. Well, that makes me sad," Sugar pouted and fake-whimpered.

"Don't cry," Rory pulled her into a hug, Artie shooting murderous looks at his back. "If that's what you really want, Artie and I will do it, won't we, Artie?"

Artie shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Rory shrugged. "Ah, well. More Sugar for me then!"

"Not on my watch," Artie parked his chair firmly.

Sugar squatted down in front of Artie's chair, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. "Come on, Artie. Won't you please make me very, very happy by doing this one, tiny thing for me?" She pouted, batting her eyes up at him.

"I don't know…" He tried not to stare at her chest, but was failing.

"Brittany told me you were good in bed. I need to see if she's telling me the truth."

Artie turned bright red. "Well…" he looked at Rory and sighed. "Oh, fine."

"Excellent," she grinned.  
_  
_"May I have the honor of being the first kiss of the night?"

Sugar giggled. "Of course you may," she leaned in and kissed Rory. His lips were soft and supple, and although she knew he was a little more on the inexperienced side, she found it to be sweet and different from other guys she'd kissed. He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer. She took that as her hint to dart her tongue out and run it along his lower lip. He groaned softly and parted his lips, allowing her tongue to slip inside. Artie cleared his throat, and they broke away.

"Come on, woman. When does Artie get some loving, too?"

She tapped her chin. "I don't know. How about…now?" She stooped down to kiss him. His lips were warm but rough. She didn't bother hesitating with Artie; they dove straight for the Frenching. Rory watched on jealously. This so wasn't turning him on, watching his crush make-out with his enemy. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for them to hurry the hell up already so he could go back to kissing Sugar again. Sugar finally, finally, stopped kissing Artie. Noticing Rory looking pissed, she sighed. "There's enough Sugar to go around, baby. Don't you worry. We'll all have loads of fun." She slowly took off her tank top, revealing her lacy bra. The boys immediately snapped to attention, both totally wanting to tap that more than ever, both fighting to be the one to come out on top.  
_  
_"Well?"

The boys looked at each other and shed their shirts without a second thought. They both wanted to be the one to take Sugar's bra off and expose her luscious tits. Artie looked about ready to roll over Rory's feet when Sugar intervened.

"We'll make a deal. Artie, you can take off my panties, since you're closer to that anyway. Rory, you can take off my bra. Okay?"

Artie grinned; he'd so lucked out with this one. "Deal!"

"Fine," Rory narrowed his eyes at Artie. Sugar glanced between the two; sexual tension was definitely in the air, and sure was sure her plan could not fail at this point. She crooked her finger at Rory, inviting him closer. She took his hand in hers and guided it to her breasts. Rory's face lit up and he rubbed her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. She groaned softly; she wanted more, so much more. His hands fumbled around the clasp in the back, but he managed to get it undone, and he tossed the bra to the side, exposing her round, perky breasts to all. He immediately got a little bit hard; it was the first time he was seeing bare breasts, and they were live in person, not in a magazine or the Internet. He pinched and rolled her nipples, making her whimper in pleasure. Artie glowered from his chair; he wanted in on this, too. Sugar rolled her eyes and went over to Artie's chair, plopping herself down in his lap. She ground her crotch against his, tits bouncing in his face. He fondled one while sucking on the other nipple, lightly biting on it from time to time. The one advantage of being in a chair: it made lapdances all the more fun.

It was all falling into place.  
_  
_Sugar stood up suddenly, and Artie pouted. She smiled seductively and stepped out of her skirt, letting it slide to the floor. Artie licked his lips at her lacy thong as Rory stared at her ass longingly. Artie reached up to her hips and twiddled with the strings of her thong, running his hand lightly over the damp patch in the crotch of the panties, causing her to shiver with lust. He slowly, teasingly, pulled her thong down and slid it as far down her legs as he could. She got them the rest of the way off herself and stood in front of them completely nude. Rory tried to conceal the bulge in his pants; Artie didn't bother trying to hide his arousal. She slowly stepped over to Rory, bringing their bodies close together. She reached around and squeezed his ass firmly, and he gasped at the contact. "Sugar…"

She giggled and unzipped his pants, yanking them down. His erection strained against the fabric of his briefs, and she was delighted to see that he wore such deliciously hot underwear. She just had to get them off and take care of him, now.

Artie began to palm himself through his jeans; for some reason, this was turning him on, and he couldn't wait until Sugar undressed him, too. Sugar was busy getting Rory's underwear off, though, releasing his hot erection. She marveled at his length before moving on and doing the same to Artie, carefully helping him get his restricting undergarments and pants off, gently lifting his hips to free them of his body. Rory stroked himself. Sugar wondered if it was because of her nudity or because of Artie's. Perhaps it was both, confirming her theory that Rory was bisexual.

"Rory, do you want to be a doll and help me move Artie to my bed?"

Rory groaned inwardly. The last thing he wanted to do was move his enemy to his crush's bed so that they could both have sex with her at the same him. This was only made worse by the fact that said enemy was _naked_. Ugh. He shuddered, but wanting to please Sugar, scooped Artie up and unceremoniously dumped him on Sugar's king-sized bed. "There."

"Thanks, baby," she cooed. He blushed with pride. He really would do anything to get laid at this point. Well, except have sex with Artie. That was way out of the question. He'd do anything for love, but he wouldn't do that.

"Let's start this off right, shall we?" Sugar smiled mischievously. She moved Artie so he was laying at an angle and lay at an opposite angle at his crotch. She motioned for Rory to complete the triangular formation. His eyes gleamed as he realized he was going to be able to go down on Sugar and he all-too eagerly complied. Artie sucked in his breath when he was presented with Rory's thick erection; oh hell to the no. He felt like he was being set up here. Sugar was totally favoring Rory over him, and Artie sure as hell wasn't going to take that anymore. If he had to give his enemy a blowjob to get some pussy, he would. Sugar was already mewling and moaning around his cock, doing all sorts of crazy things to him. Artie groaned and brought his lips closer to Rory's crotch, taking the Irish boy's erection in his mouth. He immediately almost spit it back out; ugh, what was he doing? Rory moaned onto Sugar's clit, and Artie knew she approved of what he was doing; might as well keep it up at this rate. He sucked harder, and to his delight, Sugar sucked harder on his own erection. Perfect, this couldn't be more perfect, and Sugar's moaning was so turning him on right now.

Rory couldn't believe this; Artie was actually giving him his first blowjob, not Sugar. And it felt damn fucking good. He never felt anything like this before. He supposed a blowjob was just a blowjob, that it didn't matter if a boy or a girl was sucking him off because it would feel the same. But Artie sure seemed to know what he was doing…

Oh, hell. Artie knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He moaned onto Rory's cock and came into Sugar's mouth. She pulled off, panting and mewling as Rory continued to eat her out. Artie, getting turned on again by her moans, continued to suck Rory, now knowing that she was full-on watching them. Rory grunted and came into Artie's mouth without warning. Artie's first instinct was to spit, but seeing Sugar watching him out of the corner of his eye, swallowed at the last minute. It tasted strange, kind of salty. Sugar finally climaxed, Rory scooping any remaining juices out of her and licking his fingers clean.

Sugar got up and leaned over towards her bedside table, taking a pack of condoms out of one of the drawers. She quickly unwrapped one and slid it over Artie's newly-growing erection, moving him back so he was lying against the pillows. She handed another condom to Rory, and he fumbled with the wrapper until he got it off. He slipped it onto his cock and felt a heat pool behind his stomach; he was finally going to be able to drill Sugar in her sweet, sweet ass. Sugar positioned herself over Artie's cock and sank down onto it, moaning as she was finally filled again. Artie put his hands on her hips to steady her, sighing in content as her tits juggled in front of his face again. Rory licked his lips and lined himself up to fit himself in her ass. He pushed just the head in at first. Oh my God, so fucking tight and delicious. He closed his eyes in rapture; this had to be the most amazing feeling in the world. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Rory pushed himself a little more in. At her moans of approval, of being so filled, he pushed himself in to the hilt. Oh, shit, this was so amazing, so utterly amazing, he almost couldn't stand it.  
_  
_Sugar had never felt anything like this, not even in her wildest fantasies. There was nothing else in the world like this, being so filled and pleasured. She ground her pussy down on Artie's hard cock. The boy was sweating and grunting in pleasure, his bangs plastered to his forehead.

Oh, the plan was working so well. Now if only Rory's cock was up Artie's ass, not her own. Sure, it felt fantastic, and Rory was nicely hung, but they needed to get their freak-a-deak on and they needed to get it on soon. Or she might just push them together herself.

She moaned as they thrust into her. She knew she was going to orgasm soon, and she did within another four minutes. Artie gasped as her pussy clenched down around his cock and he came instantly. Rory thrust into her ass three more times before he was finished, and he pulled out, breathing heavily, allowing her to roll off Artie.

"Well, that was fun," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"I know how to make it even more fun," she said. The boys exchanged a look; how could it get any better than this? "Kiss each other," she commanded.

Rory's ocean-blue eyes widened to their fullest. Kiss Artie? No way.

"Absolutely not," Artie said flatly.

"And yet you'll go down on him?" Sugar quipped.

Artie blushed fiercely. "That's different."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes. "Blowjobs are so different than kissing."

Rory thought about this. "What do we get in return?"

"You get to watch me pleasure myself," she said slowly, hotly.

Both boys got a little hard at the thought of that. They looked at each other again.

"Fine," Artie sighed. "Come here, Irish." Rory looked stung at the name, but crawled over to where Artie was and pressed his lips to the other boy's.

Oh, God.

Why did this feel so good, so awesomely good? Artie instinctively parted his lips and allowed Rory to slip his tongue inside. Rory, without thinking, ground his crotch against Artie's, moans slipping from both of the boy's lips. Sugar curiously looked on. This was seriously fucking hot, and she only wished she had this on tape.  
_  
_Sugar was a woman true to her word. She reached into the bedside drawer and took out a vibrator. Rory and Artie stopped kissing, both flushed and staring into each other's eyes. The electricity in the room could not be missed. She shrugged and kicked back on her heels, turning the vibrator on and touching it to her clit. Immediately, the boys broke away from each other and eagerly watched. "Oh, yeah, baby, like that," she moaned.

Rory lay next to Artie, putting an arm around the smaller boy. He reached over and grasped Artie's cock in his hand, stroking it slowly. Artie groaned; oh God, what was Rory _doing_? He didn't care, because it sure as hell felt amazing. He'd already given Rory a blowjob; why not give him a handjob, too? Rory moaned appreciatively as they both watched Sugar pleasure herself. "So fucking hot," Rory muttered.

"Agreed," Artie gasped as Rory started stroking him faster. He tossed his head back, unable to stand this much longer. Oh God, why was he so good?

Wait, had he said "he"?

Shouldn't he have been thinking about Sugar, not Rory?

Fuck, Artie thought. I'm not gay…right? Right. Of course I'm not. "Rory…I'm coming…"

"Ah, shit, me too," Rory gritted his teeth. He spasmed and shot his load into Artie's hand. It trigged a reaction in Artie, and he felt himself coming alongside the Irish boy.

Artie looked at Rory, the two communicating with their eyes. Artie cocked his head towards Sugar, and Rory got the message. He moved closer to the woman. "Let me take care of that for you," he gently removed the vibrator from her pussy. She whimpered at the loss, but smiled when Rory pushed her back and inserted himself in her. "Oh, Rory, _yes_," she moaned.

Artie started stroking himself to this scene. He didn't mind that Rory was fucking Sugar and he wasn't. He'd gotten her first, so in his eyes, he'd already won. "Mmm, yeah," he muttered as he jacked off to Sugar's moans. It was porn, live porn, and he was loving every minute of it.

Wait, why were Rory's moans turning him on like hell?

Was it the accent?

Was it that Rory was one of the most innocent-looking beings he'd ever met.

Ah, shit.

"You know what would really get me off?" Sugar asked between breaths.

"What, babe?" Rory grunted.

"I want you to fuck Artie."

Oh, sweet mother of Jesus. "What?"

"You heard me."

Rory froze. "You're serious?"

"Oh, yes."

Rory slowly pulled out of her. "Artie…"

"I…guess?" He tweaked his glasses.

Rory shrugged. He spread Artie's legs and probed his sensitive opening gently. Artie sucked in a breath; man, it hurt, but yet, felt good. "Hmmm…more?"

Rory cleared his throat, but continued to finger Artie's hole. Sugar was fingering herself, moaning wildly, and it spurred something in him to do more. He quickly stroked his cock a few times before slowly, painstakingly, inserting it in Artie. Artie hissed in the sudden flash of pain, but gritted his teeth and got used to it. Oh, Christ, it felt _good_. He was certainly starting to doubt his sexuality now. Rory, not so much. An asshole was an asshole, and Artie's didn't feel much different than Sugar's. He pushed in, not feeling much, eventually finding Artie's prostate and ramming into it wildly as Artie moaned and writhed underneath him. A few more quick thrusts, and both boys were coming, Sugar reaching her own climax as well.

"Well?" Artie panted as Rory pulled out of him. "Which one of us do you like better?"

"Neither," Sugar shrugged.

"What?" Rory's jaw dropped in disbelief. He'd just fucked another boy to get Sugar to like him more for…what?

"Rich girl say what?" Artie echoed.

"Truth be told, I've had better sex. Really, I just wanted the two of you to get together."

Rory gave Artie a sideways glance. "You're saying all you wanted was for me and Artie to screw each other?"

"Yep," she nodded. "I just _had_ to get rid of all that sexual tension between you two!"

"I…we're not gay," Rory sputtered. "Right, Artie?"

Artie coughed. "Um, right."

Rory stared at him. "_Are_ you?"

"Definitely questioning things now," Artie blushed.

Rory raised his eyebrows. "Ah."

"I'm seeing a match here," Sugar giggled.

"But I…"

"Just get together," she begged them. "I can see it in your eyes."

Rory sighed. "If it will make you happy, Sugar, of course we will."

"Wait," Artie held up a hand. "So you're…"

Rory blinked. "Pansexual. Duh."

"So I guess we're together now."

"I guess you're right," Rory gave him a half-smile.

Sugar clapped excitedly; her plan had worked beautifully.

After all, she always got what she wanted.


End file.
